Dark Place
by PretenderX
Summary: This is a short story about  male  Crona trying to figure out his new  found feelings for Maka.Im not so good at summaries, and its a one-shot


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Soul Eater or any Soul Eater characters.**_

_**I`m just a fan.**_

_**OH, please excuse any spelling or puntuational errors.**_

_**Please review, hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Dark Place**_

**Down in the Shibusen dungeon, a pink haired boy is sitting by himself in a dark corner.**_"It`s so dark here,"_** he thought to himself.**_"How am I suppose to deal with this? I wish Maka were here."_** Just the thought of Maka sent him into tears. Ragnarok then popped out of his back in his tiny form."What the hell are you crying about now Crona!" he yelled in his usual menacing tone,"Well, I-I don`t know why, but everytime I s-see or think of M-Maka I get this weird f-feeling, that I, I..." "That you what!", Ragnarok yelled. "That I d-don`t know how to deal with."Crona said."Wow, that`s surprising",Ragnarok said sarcastically giving Crona a noogie. Ow! Hey! Stop it Ragnarok! That hurts!"Crona yelled in an innocent tone."Fine. But count me out on this. I want nothing to do with that stupid flat-chested idiot that made me this way!" With that Ragnarok went back into though Crona, leaving him with a sore head.**_"Ragnarok`s no help at all, but who else can I talk to... besides Maka?"_** He thought to himself."No one" he wept to himself. **

**The next day at school all he could do was gaze at Maka, trying to figure out what he was feeling. Once class had ended he made his way to the roof-top to think things over, but to his surprise, Death the Kid was there as well. "Crona? What brings you up here?"Kid asked. "Oh,um, I-I just needed to get some air"Crona answered nervously. "Um, w-what are you doing h-here?" he asked. "Well, Black Star threw-off the school`s symmetry during one of his so-called 'perfomances', so I`m repairing the damage." he answered. **_"I`ve never really talked to Kid that much,m-maybe he can help me." _**"Um, K-Kid?", "Yes?"Kid replied. "C-can I ask you something?" he asked."Of coarse,Crona,what is it?" "Well, um... I-I been having these weird feelings lately about someone, everytime I think about this person or see her, I-I get this strange feeling in my stomach, and, well, do you know what it is?".There was a few seconds of silence until Kid responded, "Well ,seeing there is a 'her' involved, I would guess you`ve fallen for someone" he said. "W-what?", "Crona, it`s not my place,but it sounds like you are in love, but like I said, it isnot my place."Kid said in an unfamiliar tone.**_"Love..." _**he thought."Is that all?"Kid asked."Oh, uh...y-yes,yes, thank you."**

**For the rest of the day, all Crona did was avoid Maka."What am suppose to tell Maka? What if she doesn`t feel the same way? What if she never talks to me again?" Crona asked himself,"I dont know how to d-deal with this". **_"No. I do know how to deal with this. I will not be a cowardanymore. I will..." _**he thought, **_"I will tell Maka Albarn that I love her"_**. After school had ended Crona rushed to meet Maka, but once he made it to the main entrance he saw that Maka was actually waiting for him. "M-Maka?" Crona asked surprised. "Huh? Oh Crona, I wanted to ask you something.""Y-yes?", "You`ve been acting somewhat strange today, is something wrong?",she asked sincerely."N-no,well, y-yes, umm...", "What is it Crona?You know you can talk to me."Maka said. "Hey Maka." said a familiar voice."Oh, hey Soul" she said full of glee, "You leaving or what?", "Just a second, Soul". "Ok...", and then I saw something that almost made me drop...they shared a brief but passionate kiss."I`ll meet ya at the apartment", "*giggle* Ok see you there."**_"No."_** . "So Crona, did you want to tell me something?" she asked, "Oh, n-no, nothing."I answered trying not to cry. "Are you sure?", "Yeah, I`m fine", I said putting on a fake smile."OK, see you tomorrow Crona."She said as she began to walk away."Nice one Crona."Ragnarok said as he popped out of my back, but I just ignored him."Come on Crona, lets go home." Ragnarok said with what I thought was symmpathy in his voice. I shead a few tears that night, and I still do.**_"It seems so dark here."_


End file.
